


All I want for Christmas is you

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Series: Stories inspired by Songs [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AOS meets TOS, AU, Christmas, Christmas songs, Elaan having her own agenda, Elasian tears are like a love potion, F/M, First Kiss, Genderswap, Mistletoes around the ship, New Year's Eve, Risa - Freeform, a little smut, a lot of fluff and christmas songs, call from Winona Kirk, more kisses, pining for each other, secretly in love, the crew conspiring for a present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: A mission around Christmas makes Doctor Leah McCoy realize how she feels for Captain James T. Kirk. The Enterprise has to bring Elaan, the Dohlman of Elas, to her wedding on Troyius. But she creates chaos, tries to get Jim Kirk into bed – and makes Leah jealous. Also, there’s that old Christmas song that keeps haunting the CMO…





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on the TOS episode “Elaan of Troyius”, but without Klingons. I used some of the dialogue and part of the storyline, but added the genderswap, the Kirk/McCoy and set the fic around Christmas time.
> 
> I'm not yet sure about the rating. It may go up.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. I'm only borrowing the characters for this fic.

It was going to be hell. Jim Kirk was sure about that.

It was bad enough that the brass didn’t give the crew their well earned Christmas shore leave at some nice planet. No, they even made the Enterprise take on a very sensitive mission. They had to escort Elaan, the Dohlman of Elas, some kind of spoiled princess, from her homeworld to the planet Troyius where her fiancé was living.

It was two days until Christmas and Jim kind of hoped that Scotty could pull out all the stocks in order to make the warp drive go a little faster for the mission to be over earlier.

But…

Elaan showed pretty bad manners arriving in the transporter room. And the ambassador from her future husband’s planet, Troyius, had an agenda.

Lieutenant Uhura showed the visitor to the biggest guest quarters, while Jim Kirk, Leah McCoy and Ambassador Petri from Troyius headed for the briefing room in order to talk with the senior officers about the outlines of the mission.

“Ambassador Petri”, Jim started while they were walking to a turbo lift, “Why is she behaving like that?”

“Bad upbringing”, Leah murmured, walking behind the two men towards the briefing room.

Petri sighed. “The doctor isn’t entirely wrong. But on Elas it is not unusual for a royal to talk and act like that. On Troyius however… She can’t be like that when we arrive. Therefore we need to travel slowly. I will need time.”

Jim gave him a confused look. “I don’t understand.”

“Before we reach Troyius she must be taught civilized manners. In her present condition my people would never accept her. But it is important. The peace of this part of space depends on it.”

Jim nodded. “I see.” But he knew what that meant – Christmas for the crew would probably go to hell… “And you are to be her teacher?”

“Those are my orders. I must ask you and your crew to respect, or at least tolerate, Elaan’s arrogance. Friction must be kept at a minimum.“

Leah sighed silently. She knew she would have a hard time staying calm and friendly around a woman behaving like that. But with some luck she wouldn’t have to see her much.

“I understand”, Jim replied.

“Another thing you should understand, Captain. You have as much at stake as I have. Your superiors made the statement that failure of this mission would be as catastrophic for the Federation as it would be for our two planets. To gain peace at the price of accepting such a queen is no victory”, Petri said. “The official gifts I bear are already in the guest quarters. Perhaps that will soften her mood.”

“Yeah, sure, calm down the woman with some nice trinkets…” Leah mumbled barely audible.

But the men heard.

“ _Bones_ ”, Jim almost hissed.

Petri chuckled. “It is alright. I know this must be strange and antiquated for you. But royals like Elaan do respond to gifts.”

“Uhura to Kirk”, the lieutenant’s voice sounded.

They stopped and Jim touched a near com panel at a wall. “This is Kirk.”

“Captain, the Dohlman is dissatisfied with the quarters provided. And the gifts that were waiting for her. She is very upset.”

Jim sighed. “We’re on our way.”

Five minutes later they entered the guest suite – and were greeted by something flying through the air and crashing against the wall next to the door.

Uhura stood in a corner, looking a little helpless.

“Swine! Take back your gifts!” Elaan yelled at the ambassador.

“Your Glory, these are your wedding slippers”, he said pointing at the objects she was holdin – and now also throwing.

“Your ruler cannot buy the favors of the Dohlman of Elas.” She also threw a blue dress to the ground.

Petri made a few steps and picked it up. “This is your wedding dress, a gift from the bridegroom's mother.”

“I want nothing of his!“ She kicked a flat box with a large necklace over the table.

“Those are the most prized of royal jewels for your lovely neck”, the ambassador explained.

“I would strangle if I was to put the gift of a Troyian dog around my neck.” She glared at Petri, Leah and Jim. “And how dare you to enter without permission?!”

“I understand you're not happy with your quarters”, Jim said in his diplomatic voice.

Elaan picked up a vase and threw it against a wall. “Quarters! This is now way for the Dohlman of Elas to travel.”

Leah rolled her eyes. She would have loved to say something, but knew that would cause a diplomatic incident.

“And what are those?” Elaan pointed to some festive Christmas decorations.

“I am sorry”, Uhura spoke carefully. “On Earth there is something called Christmas time. Christmas is in two days and this is decoration for that holiday.”

Elaan studied the red and green things. “It may stay for now.” She looked to Jim and her expression got a little softer. She let her gaze wander along his body.

Leah noticed and was again tempted to say something. She felt getting upset and didn’t really know why.

“You may tell me more about this Christmas at dinner, Captain”, Elaan added.

“Your Highness…” Petri started, but trailed off when the Dohlman raised her hand.

“Doctor McCoy to Medbay please”, a voice sounded

Leah was almost relieved, but some part of her didn’t want to leave Jim Kirk alone here.

“If you’ll excuse me…” she said as polite as possible.

“You may go”, Elaan replied arrogantly.

Leah left without another word.

Elaan huffed and pointed at Petri. “He dares to suggest that I adopt the servile manners of his people”, she complained, looking at Jim.

“Your Glory doesn't seem to be responding to instruction”, the captain remarked. 

“I will never forgive the council for putting me through this torture”, she replied. “Were you responding to my demand for better quarters?”

“There are none better. I suggest you make do with these.”

She made a high pitched noise of disbelieve. “You suggest?!”

“There are no better quarters available, but if that's the only way you can get gratification, I'll arrange to have the whole room filled from floor to ceiling with breakable objects”, he replied coolly.

“I will not be humiliated!” the Dohlman yelled.

“Then act in a civilized fashion”, Jim said in a calm voice and turned to leave Elaan and Petri alone.

“I did not give you permission to leave!”

“I didn't ask for any”, Jim retorted and was gone a moment later.

A moment later a vase hit the closed door.

 

***

 

At the end of her shift Leah looked a little sad at the Christmas decorations in Medbay. She’d allowed them, but wondered if that was a good idea. She felt the Christmas blues – and something she couldn’t quite grasp. Her mood was dropping.

She thought back on how Elaan had looked at Jim Kirk. Well, it wasn’t unusual that a woman – alien or not – was checking him out like that. She wondered, if he was responsive. Elaan was an attractive woman and Jim… well, he was Jim Kirk.

Leah’s mood dropped even more at those thoughts. She hated the possibility that Jim and Elaan would have dinner and maybe _more_.

She hated this mission. The following days would be torture. She wasn’t that fond of Christmas time, but with Elaan on board it would be even worse. Someone playing Christmas songs in Medbay didn’t make things any better. Quite the opposite.

Right in this moment the song coming from the speakers was adding to her bad mental state.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There's just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

She suddenly realized that there was one thing she’d been looking forward to: Spending Christmas with Jim Kirk. Like at the Academy. That was now at risk…

 

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know_

And there was something else. She might… maybe… possibly… be a little – _lot_ – jealous. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Where was that coming from? Shit…

 

_Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

 

“Doctor?”

Leah snapped out of her thoughts and stopped listening to that damned song.

Nurse Christine Chapel handed her a PADD and she started reading it. It was a boring report, but a welcoming distraction.


	2. Elasian Tears

Jim contemplated to cancel dinner, but decided to go. He didn’t want to give Elaan more cause to complain. He thought her capable to cause a diplomatic incident. The woman was a ticking bomb.

He was walking to the guest suite when Ambassador Petri cam hastening after him.

“Captain, I wish to contact my government. I cannot fulfill my mission. It would be an insult to our ruler to bring this incorrigible monster as a bride!”

Jim sighed. “Ambassador, this is supposed to be a peaceful mission.”

“There cannot be peace between us. We have deluded ourselves. Captain, when I am near that woman, I do not want peace. I want to kill her.”

“It's not required that you like each other. Just do your job.”

“Job? The job is impossible. We cannot make peace with people we detest.”  He threw his hands up in the air. “The Dohlman won't listen to me.”

“Use a different approach”, Jim suggested.

“How about you do it?”

Jim blinked. “Excuse me?”

“She won’t listen to me. But she does seem to have some kind of interest in you. Maybe she’ll listen to you, Captain.”

“Ambassador…” Jim started, wanting to protest.

“ _Please_.”

The captain sighed again. “I’ll talk to her at dinner. But I won’t make any promises.”

Petri nodded happily. “Thank you!” He left as quickly as he’d come.

Jim continued his way, hoping dinner would be bearable.

 

***

 

Petri met Leah by chance on his way.

“Ah, Doctor, are you off duty?”

“Yes. And your lessons are done for today?”

“Done for good, I suppose. I hope Captain Kirk is able to talk some sense into Elaan.”

Leah felt that pinch in her stomach again. Right, Jim was now at dinner with the princess. “Ambassador… there is something I don’t understand. How is it possible that Elasian woman are that… vicious, but men are highly attracted to her? It is said to be like magic – which sounds ridiculous and like an exaggeration.”

Petri chuckled. “No magic. It's biochemical. A man whose flesh is once touched by the tears of a woman of Elas has his heart enslaved forever.”

Leah blinked surprised. “I see.” That information made her worry and a little calmer at the same time. It was dangerous having a woman with such powers on the ship. On the other hand – Elaan was yelling and showing arrogance, but that was far away from tears. So… she hoped everything was alright. Jim Kirk might have had caused some women to cry over him, but certainly not a woman with a temper like Elaan. If dinner would result in a one-night-stand or if Jim rejected her advances – Elaan would certainly not be crying… It would  be more like more broken objects in the room.

Right?

Leah sighed. “Has the Dohlman used that on men before?” she carefully asked.

“I don’t know her any better than you, Doctor. I know about the power of the tears, but not how or when they are set to use.”

Leah slowly nodded.

“Would you be so kind as to point me to your mess hall?”

“I’m on the way there myself. I can walk you there.”

“Thank you.”

The moment they entered Leah noticed the Christmas song that was playing in the background. She instantly wished she would have gone to her quarters. If it wasn’t for Ambassador Petri she would turn around right now and go there.

_I won't make a list and send it_   
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to_   
_Hear those magic reindeer click_   
_'Cause I just want you here tonight_   
_Holding on to me so tight_   
_What more can I do_   
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

 

***

 

Seeing how Elaan was eating Jim was more than just appalled. She ripped the poultry apart with her hands and ate noisily. Apparently she didn’t know how to use knives and forks. Or she simply didn’t want to.

“I despise the Troyians. Any contact with them makes me feel soiled.”

“It's been my experience that the prejudices people feel about each other disappear when they get to know each other.” He demonstratively used his fork and knife, hoping she would pick up on that.

“It is not in my experience.”

“Well, we're still faced with the same problem.”

“Problem?”

“Yes, the problem of your indoctrination to Troyian customs and manners.”

Elaan looked at him as arrogant as ever. “And how do we solve the problem?”

“By giving you a new teacher. Me.”

She gave him an amused glance. “And what can _you_ teach me?”

He took her fork and knife from the table and handed them to her. “Table manners for one thing.”

She took them reluctantly.

“This is a knife. It cuts the food. And you use a fork to eat the pieces. Not your fingers.”

The Dohlman glared at him. “I eat like this all my life!”

“Like it or not, you're going to learn what you've been ordered to learn”, he replied in a firm voice.

She put everything down. “You will return me to Elas immediately.”

“That's impossible.”

“Everything I order is possible.”

Jim sighed. “That's the first problem we're going to work on. Then we'll get you ready to go to Troyius.”

She shook her head and threw a glass against a wall. “I will not go to Troyius, I will not be mated to a Troyian and I will not be given to a green pig as a bribe to stop a war!”

“You enjoy the privileges and prerogatives of being a Dohlman. Then be worthy of them. If you don't want the obligations that go along with the title, then give it up.”

Her jaw dropped. “Nobody speaks to me that way.”

“That's another one of your problems. Nobody's told you that you're an uncivilized savage, a vicious child in a woman's body.”

Elaan didn’t answer. She just slapped him.

The captain hesitated for a moment and slapped her right back. It was a risk, but he had to take it. “That's no way to treat someone who's telling you the truth.” He got up and walked to the door.

“You will stay!” she demanded.

He kept walking.

“Stop! We will finish this dinner!” Now Elaan was almost shrieking needy. “And you will spend the rest of the evening with me!”

“Tomorrow's lesson will be on courtesy. I wish you a good night, Your Glory.”

The door closed behind him and the tip of a thrown knife stuck in it a moment later.

 

***

 

The next morning Jim saw Leah only briefly in the mess hall. She was already done with breakfast when he entered. It was odd, because she usually arrived the same time as he did and they ate together. Today however she seemed to be in a hurry.

Of course, he didn’t see the doctor’s sad expression when she left. She felt not like herself since Elaan had arrived and since those thoughts about Jim Kirk had started. He was constantly in her mind. And she felt a strong dislike for the Dohlman. She wanted to keep to herself for a while – hoping it would pass. Even though she somehow knew she was deluding herself.

After breakfast Jim went to the guest quarters. He wanted to give the lessons for Elaana try. He hoped she would be in a better mood than the evening before.

Well, she wasn’t.

A flying vase greeted the captain and missed him only by a few inches. He wondered how many breakable items were left in the quarters by now.

“I said that I don’t want your lessons”, Elaan spat at him and raised her hand to give him a slap.

But Jim was fast enough to grab her hand.

“You dare touch a member of the royal family?!”

“Only in self-defense.” He let go of her and stepped back a little. “Now, are you going to behave or not?”

“The penalty for what you are doing is death.”

“We're not on Elas. We're on the Enterprise.”

She made another attempt to get physical, but he was faster again.

Still, the Dohlman gave him a glare. “Captain, never do touch me again. At least not like this.”

He exhaled sharply.  “If I touch you again, Your Glory, it'll be to administer an ancient Earth custom called a spanking, a form of punishment administered to spoiled brats.”

She studied him and something changed in her eyes. She suddenly went from attacking to seductive. “We also do have spanking. It can be very pleasurable in bed. That would be a kind of touching I would like you very much to do.”

Jim blinked and his lips parted in shock. He tried not letting her see that she now caught him off guard.

“You may go now and return _tonight_ ”, she purred.

The captain showed her a neutral expression, choosing to ignore her advances. “You forget, Your Glory, we haven't started your lesson in courtesy.”

“You can teach me nothing, Captain.”

He wondered if he was the right person to deal with her. Maybe a woman would be suited better? A very special woman. “I'll send Doctor McCoy if you don’t accept me as your teacher. Either way, you're going to be properly prepared for Troyius.” He went to a com panel. “Doctor McCoy, report to the quarters of the Dohlman of Elas please.”

Now the other side of Elaan returned. Jim could practically see how she was assessing which one would be the best item to throw at him.

But Elaan saw him noticing and changed her strategy again. “Captain, maybe there _is_ one thing you can teach me.”

“Oh?”

“I don't know how to make people like me. I don't want everybody to hate me.” She batted her eyelashes at him and showed a sad face. Even a tear ran over her cheek.

Jim sighed silently and almost wished her doing the throwing thing again instead.  “Well, it's not that people hate you. It's just that people don't like to be treated as if they don't exist.”

He went to a drawer and pulled a tissue out. He handed it to her.

The same moment the doors opened and Leah McCoy entered, accompanied by Spock and an ensign from Security. Apparently she’d been worried.

Jim’s hand with the tissue was mid air. He turned to the door. “That was fast.”

“We were already on our way, Captain”, Spock replied.

Elaan stayed silent which surprised everyone. But she gave Leah McCoy a strange look and took the tissue from Jim who was looking again at her when he felt the touch.  Elaan also took his hand, bringing it to her cheek, so it was touching the tears.

Jim startled and felt like touching electricity for a moment. He blinked and felt confused.

Leah gasped. “No…”

The captain turned to the doctor again. He started getting a little dizzy.

“Jim, you need to step back”, Leah said as neutrally as she could. She didn’t want to alarm him. She hoped it wasn’t too late and that the contact with the tear was too brief or that one single tear couldn’t have the effect she’d heard about. She felt her heart racing.

“Pardon me, Your Glory. There will be a short recess”, Jim said to Elaan and tried to do what Leah asked.

But Elaan stepped closer, touching his upper arm. “Captain…” she whispered.

He still felt dizzy and didn’t move. The Dohlman leant in and kissed him.

Leah gasped again and felt a wave of anger in her stomach. “Andrews.”

The ensign nodded and walked to the captain and the Dohlman. “Captain, you need to leave this room for your own safety.”

“ _Please_ , Jim”, Leah added. “You’re in danger. I’ll explain later. Just go.” She was in the mood to slap Elaan, but didn’t know if the tears also could affect women.

Jim reluctantly did as asked.

Elaan gave Leah a smirk. “It is too late.” She turned in her heels and walked into the adjoining bedroom.

“Shit…” Leah murmured.

“Doctor”, Spock began. “Is this what you feared would happen and why we are here?”

“Yes… Dammit. I should have talked to Jim”, she scolded herself. “This is my fault.”

“No, Doctor”, Spock said in an almost gentle voice. “You are not responsible. The Dohlman obviously has an agenda. We need to find the captain and bring him to Medbay.”

Leah slowly nodded. She felt like her stomach was twisting. She was afraid having lost Jim to the Elasian woman. 


	3. Hoping and Waiting

They found Jim in a corridor around the corner. He was leaning against a wall.

“Captain, are you alright?” Spock asked.

“Don’t know… I’m not feeling so good…” he replied, having a hard time standing straight.

Leah and Spock exchanged a glance and the Vulcan grabbed him in order to steady him while walking.

“We’re going to Medbay”, Leah announced when the three of them went to a turbo lift. Inside she touched the com panel. “Ambassador Petri, please report to Medbay.”

Five minutes later Jim was sitting on a biobed. He was refusing to lay down.

“I’m fine. I just need a minute”, Jim said, looking up the moment the doors opened.

Petri came in and walked towards them.

“She cried”, Leah just told the ambassador.

His eyes widened.

“Yeah…” Her glance wandered to Jim. “You touched her tears.”

“What?” the captain replied a little hoarsely.

“She cried, Jim. And at least one of her tears came in contact with your hand.”

He looked at said hand. “So?”

“We’re in trouble”, Leah said angrily and sadly at the same time. “The Elasian women have some sort of a biochemical substance in their tears that acts like a super love potion. And according to Petri, it doesn't wear off.”

“It doesn’t”, the ambassador confirmed.

Now Jim reacted normally for the first time since the incident. “Bones, you've got to find an antidote.”

She nodded, blinking fast, for she felt her eyes getting wet. That was bad. “I'll try, but I'll need to do some tests.”

“Okay.”

Petri shook his head. “That is futile.”

“I’ll decide that!” Leah suddenly snapped. “When was the last time someone tried to find a cure?”

The ambassador held up his hands in an I-don’t-know-gesture. “Centuries I suppose. But as I said – it is futile.”

“I don’t feel so good…” Jim suddenly whimpered the same words as in the corridor.

“Lay down, Jim”, Leah told him and helped him. She grabbed a tricorder and started some scans. She also activated the biobed. “Shit, his vitals are getting chaotic.” She looked at the up and down on the screen. “I don’t understand.”

“B’nes…” Jim’s voice cracked and faded. Nearly everything on the screen dropped down and his eyelids fluttered.

Leah gasped and exhaled heavily. “He lost consciousness.”

Petri gave her a confused look. “I never have seen or heard of such a reaction to the tears of an Elasian woman.”

Leah slowly shook her head. Anything made sense. “I don’t understand… He’s slipping into some kind of coma. We have to do something.”

“I will contact my government and Elas.”

Leah nodded and Spock lead Petri away. She was relieved when they were gone. She wouldn’t have been able much longer to hold back her own tears. She quickly ran both hands along her eyes, wiping them away.

She checked the results again and gave Jim a hypospray in order to stabilize his heart and lungs. It was a gamble as long as she didn’t know what the reaction was. It could be, because he was human and Elasian tears usually worked on Elasian or Troyian men. It was also possible that this happened, because Jim was allergic to half the universe. Or it could be something else entirely. She hoped Petri would bring news soon.

Leah grabbed a chair and sat down next to Jim, while some scans were running. She took one of his hands into hers. “Please, be okay…” she whispered. “I can’t lose you.”

She didn’t know how long she remained like this.

At some point she felt someone approaching. She turned her head – and got a bad surprise.

“How is he?” Elaan asked.

“Not good”, Leah replied in a cold voice. “You can’t be here. Leave or I’ll call Security.”

Elaan didn’t move. “I want to be here. I chose him. I _love_ him.”

Leah snorted. “Love? You have no idea what love is. You’re a spoiled brat! He wanted to help you and your planet, but you selfish bitch did this to him. If he dies, this is on you!” She glared at the Dohlman and her voice dropped to a low and dangerous tone. “I’ll rain down hell on you, if he dies!”

Elaan tilted her head and studied Leah’s expression. “I see”, she said in a surprising normal volume. “You are also in love with him.”

The doctor blinked, suddenly noticing she was still holding Jim’s hand. “What?... I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She knew it wasn’t very convincing, but she said it anyway.

The Dohlman just looked at her with a icy glance. “It doesn’t matter. He is mine now. When he awakens I will be the only woman in his heart and mind. He will do anything for me. I will marry him and he will command this ship in order to assure the power of Elas in this sector.”

Leah snorted. “So this is your plan - getting Starfleet’s most powerful starship by making the captain fall in love with you by force.” She shook her head in disbelieve. It was fitting, but Leah realized that this plan has to be new. Otherwise Elaan wouldn’t have behaved like she did in the beginning. Or maybe… “So, you made Petri back down in order to get Jim taking over.”

Elaan’s lips formed a pleased smirk. “I just was myself. But it worked perfectly.” She moved to leave. “I will come back later. I’m looking forward for my beloved to wake up.”

Leah watched her go. There was only one time she was ever so scared about losing Jim – when he was on the Narada. Back then she’d been helpless. But now it was medical. This was her field of expertise. She needed to find a way to help him.

Slowly she let go of his hands and stood up a little shaky. She blinked some emerging tears away and gently caressed his cheek. “I will save you. I won’t let you die, Jim…” she whispered. “She’s right about my feelings, I guess... I won’t let her win…”

She touched the com button on the nearest medical computer. “McCoy to Hendorff.”

“This is Hendorff”, the voice of the security chief sounded.

“Please put a security detail on the Dohlman of Elas. She has become a danger to the captain. He is currently in Medbay and unconscious. She must not get near him.”

“Understood. Will he be alright?” Hendorff asked concerned.

Leah sighed. “I hope so. It’s too early to tell. McCoy out.”

She took the tricorder and went getting some instruments in order to draw some blood for a few tests.

She didn’t see how his eyelids fluttered and his hand moved slightly towards her.


	4. A Theory

Spock and Petri returned two hours later. A nurse fetched Leah from the lab where the doctor was running every test herself.

“I am sorry, Doctor”, Petri began. “The Elasian and Troyian physicians never heard of a reaction like that.”

“How is the captain?” Spock asked.

“Nothing’s changed”, Leah replied. “I’ll run some more tests.”

“So, we will have to wait?” Spock replied.

Leah shrugged. “I guess so… I need to get back to the lab now.”

Spock nodded. “Of course, Doctor.”

Leah walked away and Petri gave Spock a confused look. “Commander, forgive me that I ask this – are Doctor McCoy and Captain Kirk in a romantic relationship?”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “No to my knowledge. Why do you ask, Ambassador?”

“She looks like a woman in worry about the man she loves.”

The Vulcan tilted his head slightly, pondering about Petri’s words. “I never saw Doctor McCoy behaving in any other way when it comes to Captain Kirk.”

“Maybe she is in love with him ever since? I take it you would know if they were in some sort of relationship. So I presume that she never told him.”

“Doctor McCoy is best friends with the Captain since they met at the Academy. They are very close. But there is nothing romantic about it. I never saw them behave in a manner that would suggest feelings of a romantic nature.”

A chuckle made them turn around.

“Nurse Chapel”, Spock greeted her.

“Commander, I’m sorry to say this, but you have been blind all this time.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Christine Chapel smiled. “The doctor is deeply in love with the captain. She just doesn’t realize it – or denies it. I’m not sure. But the same applies for him.”

Petri nodded with a smile and Spock raised an eyebrow again.

“Doctor McCoy doesn’t like how the Dohlman is behaving towards Jim Kirk. She tried to hide her jealousy, but it’s obvious”, the nurse added.

“This is illogical”, Spock stated. “If Doctor McCoy loves Captain Kirk she should tell him.”

Christine laughed. “Women aren’t logical, Commander. No matter if human or Elasian.” She sighed. “I fear Doctor McCoy and Elaan will be fighting about the captain now. I hope the doctor wins. _And_ I hope it’s enough that he was in love with her all along. That has to account for something, doesn’t it?”

Petri suddenly looked up, getting an idea. “You might be on to something, Nurse.”

She blinked surprised. “I am?”

“Now that you’re saying it – there is no case on record in which a woman used tears on a bonded man. Elasian woman usually draw men into marriage with the power of their tears. So, if Captain Kirk’s heart already belonged to a woman…” He trailed off, leaving the conclusion unsaid.

Christine nodded slowly. “The substance in the tears could be clashing with the hormones active when someone is in love. True love and forced attraction are fighting each other… But which one will win?”

“I do not know”, Petri replied. “But I hope your Captain will survive this.”

“You should tell Doctor McCoy”, Spock suggested.

Christine gave him an insecure look. “She’ll freak out…”

“But you have to tell her”, Petri emphasized Spock’s words.

“Would it change anything? She probably can’t do anything either way, right? We just have to be patient. This isn’t a fairy tale. The captain isn’t Sleeping Beauty. A kiss won’t wake him, I guess.”

“Fairy tale?” Petri asked confused.

“Uhm, in a nutshell: ancient stories containing magic and always ending with true love winning and defeating evil”, the nurse explained.

“I see.” Petri nodded. “No, this is no fairy tale.”

 

***

 

Leah stopped dead at a corner when she heard Spock, Christine and Petri talking. She’d decided to take another blood sample, but didn’t dare to walk further now. Christine speaking about love and Jim Kirk was a complete shock. She felt dizzy – and caught.

The problem was: Christine was right. But Leah would never admit it. Or let them know she heard them.

She listened and wondered if they were right about Jim. She had not much hope that he could love her back. But she secretly wished for it. And if it was only so it could save him and heal him from the power of the Elasian tears.

The remark about Sleeping Beauty made Leah smile a little.

She was glad when the three finally went away. She returned to Jim’s bed in order to get the sample She also checked his vitals. They were still the same. Very weak, but kind of stable.

Slowly she headed to the lab, hoping the bloodwork would eventually shed some light.

Well, it didn’t. There was something in his blood, but the lab equipment couldn’t analyze it properly. So, Leah remained clueless about a cure. She didn’t know how to help him. All she had was the theories she’d overheard earlier.

To be on the safe side Leah ran every test for a second time. And a third. But nothing.

She finally returned to Jim’s bed and sat with him for a while.

Leah noticed that some Christmas music was playing in the background. The nurses had obviously decided to create some festive mood again. She hated it. But she didn’t want to spoil Christmas for them. She would simply ignore the music.

A few songs went by and the doctor felt getting sadder hearing the joyful words and melodies. She hit rock bottom when _All I want for Christmas is you_ played.

She groaned. “Computer, ban the current song from the Medbay Christmas playlist. Hell, _delete_ it.”

“Unable to comply.”

Leah blinked. “What? Why?”

“This song is protected by Alpha priority. It cannot be deleted from the databanks.”

“Who the hell… _How_ the hell…” She slowly shook her head. She was stunned. “Computer, who gave that order?”

“Captain James Tiberius Kirk.”

“What?!”

“Please rephrase question.”

Leah rolled her eyes. “Computer, when did the Captain do this?”

“When the song first was added to the music databank.”

The doctor’s confusion only grew. Why would he do that? She made a mental note to ask him.

Knowing she would have to listen to the song for a few days more she felt frustrated. At the same time learning that Jim liked the song gave her some comfort.

The doctor took and held his hand for a while. “Please wake up soon… And please be not in love with Elaan… If I had my way I would beam that woman on the nearest uninhabited planet…”

Finally Leah rechecked the vitals again and went into her office.

She didn’t see Jim stirring and slowly open his eyes.

 

***

 

Leah tried to do some paperwork and research regarding Jim’s condition. But she was getting tired and couldn’t focus anymore. Still, she wanted to read as much as possible. But the words started blurring before her eyes. She didn’t know how long she’d been on this.

She ran her hands over her eyes and decided to rest for a moment. She placed her arms on the desk and laid her head on them.

Only for a moment…

But her eyelids were way too heavy…

A minute later she was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, another cliffhanger... But it's the last one, I promise! We're heading with warp nine into the fluff system ;) Maybe even with a double update - I'm not sure yet. There are still a few chapters left :)


	5. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a double update. This long chapter was originally two chapters. But since I tortured you with cliffhangers you get now a big dose of fluff with a little smut.

Jim blinked and recognized the lights of Medbay. At first he wondered what had happened. Then he started to remember. Something about Elaan… he had felt dizzy… and then Medbay… and blackness…

He slowly sat up. Medbay was empty save for him.

He glanced at a chronometer. It was late evening. He’d been out for the entire day.

“Bones?” he called.

No answer.

“Anyone?”

He slowly remembered that everyone was probably at the Medbay Christmas party in the mess hall.

Jim swung his legs over the edge of the bed and gave standing up a try. He felt a little shaky, but it would do. He knew someone had to be around in case something happened - and the last someone was usually Leah McCoy. Especially with him here…

He headed for her office. The doors were open. Also as usual. He stepped into the doorway and saw her at her desk. He unwillingly smiled and his stomach made a little flip. She had her head resting on her hands. Some PADDs were scattered across the desk.

Jim stepped closer and saw that the PADDs contained medical research. The computer screen on the table showed some Elasian information.

He still was a little woozy on what had happened to him. But he got the notion that Leah McCoy’s research had something to do with him. He hoped the fog in his head would lift soon or that she could tell him what was going on.

“Bones?” he gently asked and stepped next to her.

“Mmmh…” she made.

He smiled and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Bones… Leah… wake up…”

“… ‘m tir’d…”

Jim chuckled. “Okay. I just thought you would wanna know that I woke up…” he said casually and caressed her cheek.

Leah’s eyelids fluttered and she finally opened them. She recognized Jim, but it took her a moment to realize what that meant. She shot up within the blink of an eye. “Jim… Oh my God! Jim! You’re awake!”

She fell around his neck and he instantly pulled her close. He was surprised by her reaction and couldn’t remember having her ever seen like this.

“I’m alright”, he whispered. “No idea what happened, but I’m alright.”

Leah nodded, holding him as close as possible. She was shivering. She wasn’t sure if it was the tiredness or the relief that messed with her body. She forced herself to pull back and make sure that it wasn’t a dream. _And_ that he was really okay.

“I need to get a tricorder…” she said.

Jim shook his head and pulled her back into his arms. “In a minute. Just calm down first, okay?”

“Okay…” Leah relaxed in his arms and rested her head against his shoulder.

“What happened?” he asked after a few moments.

“Elaan happened. The tears of Elasian women are like a love potion”, she whispered into his neck. “You touched one of Elaan’s tears and started to feel ill. We brought you here, you lost consciousness and…” Her eyes suddenly widened and she pulled back. “Oh, _no_ … the tear… you…”

He pulled her a little closer, drawing soothing circles with one of his hands on her back. “What about it?”

“Are you in love with her?” she asked in a shaky voice, fearing the answer.

“Why would you think that?”

“Apparently no man can withstand the power of Elasian tears”. She replied, fearing the worst despite his behavior.

Jim shrugged, keeping her close. “I don’t feel any different. At least not regarding that Dohlman brat.”

Leah gave him a confused look.

He cupped her cheek. “I had a strange dream… You were sitting at the biobed and holding my hand. You were arguing with Elaan and…”

Leah felt her heartbeat increasing. If Jim had heard… Her mind was racing. She wanted to say something, but was at a loss for words. She was confused, exhausted, worried about him and part of her was still angry at Elaan.

“… oh, screw this”, Jim slid a hand in Leah’s neck and leant in until their lips met briefly.

Leah froze for a moment. She looked at him with wide eyes, trying to grasp what was happening and that it was real.

“I should’ve done this a long time ago”, he continued softly. “I was a coward. I hated how she came on to me… and that you had to see how she was kissing me.” Now he remember Elaan crying and kissing him.

“Yeah, I hated that, too…” Leah remarked in her usual McCoy-voice. She exhaled heavily. It was like the weight of an entire planet fell from her shoulders. “Petri and Chapel were right, I guess.”

“With what?” Jim asked, gently caressing her cheek with on hand, the other still around her waist.

“We didn’t know why you were reacting this way to the tears… Petri only knew that they were usually used on unmarried men. Men who were not…”

“… in love”, he finished the sentence when she hesitated. He smiled and his eyes were saying everything.  “I always thought that Chapel’s very perceptive.”

Smiling Leah nodded. This felt so unreal. Wonderful, but unreal.

Jim’s smile turned into a grin. “So, do you still wanna get that tricorder or can I kiss you again?”

She rolled her eyes. “I actually do have to take a few scans in order to make sure that your vitals are normal. But… that can wait a few minutes.”

He pulled her into a second, proper kiss.

“We need to talk about that Christmas song though”, she suddenly stated when the kiss ended. “I tried to delete it, but apparently it’s blocked by Alpha priority.”

Jim chuckled. “Well, you can’t just go and delete our song.”

Leah raised her eyebrows. “ _Our_ song?”    

“I know this sounds cheesy – but you are my biggest Christmas wish.”

“Okay, now I _really_ have to get a tricorder and scan you for brain damage.”

He laughed and kept her close.

“ _Jim_ ”, she said warningly, but not very seriously.

“Well, I like that song”, he admitted. “And this isn’t the first Christmas all I want for is you. But I have the feeling I finally get my wish.”

“We still need to deal with the Elaan situation. And I need to take that scan now.”

“In a minute…” He leant in for another kiss.

An appalled shriek from the door made them part.

“What is this?” Elaan yelled. “Why are you kissing this woman, my love?”

Christine Chapel appeared and maneuvered herself between the Dohlman and the couple. She gestured two security officers, who were approaching, to get over and grab the woman.

“I told Hendorff she’s not allowed near the captain anymore”, Leah said to the red shirts in her most serious voice.

“Sorry, Doctor. She runs very fast”, one of them replied.

Leah rolled her eyes and was ready to do some yelling of her own, when she felt an arm around her waist and Jim’s lips brushing her temple.

“Escort the Dohlman back to her quarters”, the captain commanded.

“Yes, Sir”, both lieutenants said.

“But…” Elaan started again, trying to get their hands off her arms. “This can’t be! You touched my tears. You love _me_! You _have_ to love me!”

“No”, Jim simply said.

Elaan was kicking and screaming. But the security officers had her in a tight grip now.

“Put her under arrest in the guest quarters. I don’t want her wandering around until the end of our journey”, Jim ordered.

“Yes, Sir”, the lieutenants confirmed.

Jim let go of Leah and activated a comm connection. “Kirk to bridge.”

“Captain”, Spock’s voice sounded surprised.

“Yes, I’m fine Spock. Go to warp nine. Get us to Troyius as fast as possible. I want Elaan off this ship as soon as possible.”

“Understood.”

“Kirk out.”

Leah exhaled relieved and her eyes locked with Jim’s.

“So, uhm…” Christine Chapel started, trying to suppress a smile. “I wanted to take over the watch for you so you could go to the party for an hour or so, Doctor. But I guess the party will happen without the CMO?” No, she didn’t manage - she grinned happily.

“We could drop by for a few minutes”, Jim suggested.

“Nu-uh”, Leah made, pushing him towards the main room of Medbay. “I will _finally_ take those scans now. And then you’ll get some late dinner, because last you had was breakfast. And then –“

“…you’ll tuck me in?” he interrupted her with a suggestive glance.

Leah blushed a little. She wanted to answer something snarky, but Christine Chapel was faster.

“Have a good night”, the nurse said. “Doctor M’Benga surely will take over Alpha shift tomorrow. So you can sleep in, Doctor McCoy. And _you_ are still off duty anyway, Captain. I suppose Commander Spock won’t mind being in command until Beta shift tomorrow.” With a bright smile she turned around and left them alone.

Leah could practically see Jim thinking. “ _No_ sex in Medbay”, she declared quickly.

“Just tonight or in general?” he retorted with a wink.

She rolled her eyes – boy, that was getting a habit again –, took a tricorder and started scanning him. “Sometimes I hate you.”

He grinned. “No, you don’t.” He glanced at the device. He didn’t know what the readings meant, but figured green was good. So he took it out of her hands.

Their eyes locked and they just stood there for a few moments.

“Is this going too fast?” he asked gently.

“Maybe. I don’t know”, she replied honestly. Then she let out a short laugh. “But I guess we were heading for this quite a while now.”

Jim stepped closer and took her in his arms again. “You’re exhausted. Come on, Bones. We go to your quarters. You eat something and then you sleep.”

“That’s what _I_ said to you.”

“And it’s what you also need.” He held out his right hand.

Leah took it and they left Medbay together.

 

***

 

Holding hands felt a little like being a teenager again. But Leah smiled to herself. Part of her still couldn’t believe what was happening. Was this a Christmas dream? Was she still at her desk and sleeping?

She looked to the side. Jim was also looking at her. His eyes seemed even bluer than usual.

When they arrived at her quarters she keyed in her code and as soon as the door had closed behind them, Leah found herself with the back against it – trapped between door and Jim. She gasped surprised, but eagerly responded to the kiss that followed. She ran her hands through his hair.

“You need to rest, Jim… And I need to sleep…”

“You’re not sending me away, are you?” he asked a little insecure.

She smiled warmly and kissed him again. “No, you’re going to strip to your briefs and get into bed. I’ll change and be right there.” She walked to the bathroom and stopped halfway. “Or are you hungry?”

“Not for food”, he replied with a wink. But it was true. He didn’t feel hungry. He was just tired.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled again, turned and disappeared in the bathroom.

Jim sighed happily and walked into the bedroom area. “Computer, access Christmas playlist _Jim and Leah_ and start with _All I want for Christmas is you_. Volume at 30 percent. Stop in fifteen minutes.”

The music began playing.

A few moments later the bathroom doors opened and Leah stepped outside, wearing an Academy tank top and some night pants.

 

_I just want you for my own_   
_More than you could ever know_   
_Make my wish come true_   
_All I want for Christmas is you_

 

Jim’s jaw dropped. He knew she wasn’t a woman wearing fancy clothes, but he was still a little surprised seeing her wearing _that_. The top didn’t leave much room for imagination. And he kind of figures that she knew that.

Leah stopped for a moment, recognizing the song.

“It’s Christmas”, Jim whispered, closing the distance to her. “And I got my wish.”

She smiled again. “I don’t know if should love or hate that song.”

“Definitely love…” he replied, pulling her close and kissing her again. His fingers slipped under them hem of her top.

Leah hummed at the sensation of his hands on her skin.

His lips trailed from hers to down her neck.

“ _Jim_ …” she moaned, arching against him. She was torn. She was getting aroused and wanted more, but she was so exhausted.

His hands explored her skin under the fabric – and suddenly stopped.

Leah gave him a surprised look.

With a grin he suddenly lifted her bridal style and carried her to the bed, while another Christmas song played. _My only wish_ – which had similar lyrics to the other one. He gently laid her on the mattress and stripped down to his briefs that had gotten obviously a little tighter.

 

_Santa, can you hear me?_   
_I have been so good this year_   
_And all I want is one thing_   
_Tell me my true love is near_   
_He's all I want, just for me_   
_Underneath my Christmas tree_   
_I'll be waiting here_   
_Santa, that's my only wish this year_

He slid into bed next to her and took her in his arms. 

“I’ll open my present tomorrow”, he whispered with a suggestive tone. “But I’ll play with a wrapping a little more if that’s okay for you.”

Leah gasped, followed by a content hum, when he pulled her half on top of him. He captured her lips with his own and his hands travelled along the waistband of her shorts, slipping slightly under the fabric.

“Computer, lights out”, he commanded and it got dark.

The music changed to a slower song, while one kiss followed the next.

They didn’t really notice when the last notes ended. Leah had her head already resting on Jim’s chest. His hands were drawing circles under the fabric on her back. Both of them slowly drifted into sleep.

 

***

 

There was music again when Leah woke up. She recognized the song _Christmas in my heart_. And the smell of… gingerbread?

_I've been always on the run_   
_So many different places, having fun_   
_But like a river always knows just where to flow_   
_Now that December comes I feel like coming home_

_  
_

She slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and noticed that she was alone in bed. She took a look around. No Jim. She assumed he was in the bathroom.

 

_It's Christmas in my heart_   
_When I'm with you_   
_No matter where we are or what we do_

 

She glanced to the chronometer. 0833 hours. She really slept in. That happened rarely.

Suddenly Jim walked around the corner, wearing only his briefs and carrying a tray with two cups and something on a plate. “Morning”, he beamed.

Leah smiled. She was happy seeing him and pleasantly surprised that he was bringing breakfast. “Morning’. Did you really make breakfast?”

He put the tray on the bed and carefully sat down on the mattress next to Leah. “I know how to use the replicator”, he replied with a wink.

Leah looked at the platter and laughed. “Gingerbread is no breakfast, Jim.”

“It’s Christmas.”

Smiling he shook her head, grabbed one of the cups and took a sip.

Jim pouted playfully. “You might wanna rethink your priorities, Doctor McCoy. Is a coffee more important than me?” He winked.

Leah tilted her head. “I don’t know”, she teased him. “The coffee’s pretty good. And you brought it in the first place.” She put the cup back on the tray and leant over and in for a kiss.

Jim met her half way and their lips touched. First a little chaste, then the kiss deepened. He pulled back for a moment and relocated the tray to the bedside table.

She gave him a curious look. “The coffee will get cold”, she remarked, very well knowing what he intended. She allowed him to lower her on her back anyway. “You’re lucky that I’m not yet that hungry.”

He grinned and was a moment later between her legs, hovering over her. His lips descended on hers again. He braced himself on one hand and the other pushed up the fabric of her top, revealing her breasts. “Good, because I wanna unwrap you now.”

She captured his lips with her own and slipped her hands under the waistband of his briefs, doing some unwrapping of her own.


	6. Plans

The coffee and the gingerbread were long forgotten, when Jim and Leah finally made it out of bed. The shower took quite a while and though Leah complained about the dangers of shower sex, her legs were wrapped around Jim’s waist a minute later.

When they made it out of the bathroom Jim watched Leah, wearing a towel, grabbing clean underwear from a drawer.

“Don’t get dressed on my account”, Jim said, leaning against the doorway of the bathroom only having a towel around his waist.

She turned to him and tilted her head. “We got later shifts, not a day off”, she reminded him.

“We could change that.”

“ _Jim_.”

He sighed. “Fine.”

And as if this was a cue, Spock’s voice sounded. “Bridge to Kirk.”

Jim walked into the living area and touched the com button on Leah’s desk. “Kirk here.”

“Captain, we’re approaching Troyius. Do you want to be in the transporter room when the Dohlman beams down?”

“Not really, no. Could you see her off?”

“Certainly.”

“Good. I see you at shift change.”

“Yes, Captain. Bridge out.”

Leah exhaled heavily. She was relieved that she also didn’t need to see Elaan again. “She can be glad that we just let this incident slide.”

Jim nodded. He bit his lips seeing how great she looked in her not so regulation underwear.

“No”, she replied to what his glance was saying.

He blinked. “What?”

“No, you can’t undress me”, she elaborated, walked to her wardrobe and took a uniform dress from a hanger. “You should come to Medbay with me. I wanna take another scan in order to see if your vitals are still stable.”

He grinned. “I think you know pretty much how well I am. Can’t wait for my next physical.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Leah rolled her eyes. “What did I get myself into?”

His grin got broader. He picked up his wrinkled uniform and started to get dressed. “Maybe I should stop at my quarters and put on a fresh uniform.”

Leah nodded. “We can meet in Medbay.”

“Here or my quarters tonight?”

She blinked surprised about that question and the sudden change of topic.

He chuckled. “If we’re staying here, I should bring a change of clothes. If we’re sleeping in my quarters, you should bring some stuff.”

Leah hesitated for a moment. She knew his quarters. Both of them had the biggest rooms on the ship. Both had king-sized beds and nice bathroom. Although… “Have you ever used that nice bathtub?”

Jim grinned again. “No.”

She smiled. “You know where to find me after your shift then.” She put on her boots and kissed him quickly. “See you in Medbay.”

He watched her leave. “Okay.”

Jim smiled to himself. That whole Elaan thing already seemed like a far away nightmare. But he was kind of happy that it happened. He wondered how long it would have taken him otherwise to make a move.

This was the best Christmas ever. He never wanted anything to last as badly as this. Hell, he was tempted to ask her this very day to move in with him. But – patience. A relationship was new territory for him. One step at a time.

 

***

 

“Hi, Doctor McCoy”, Christine greeted Leah cheerfully in Medbay. “You really missed something last night. There was a lot of drunken singing. Well, not by me.” She studied the doctor and suddenly grinned. “You might wanna use a dermal regen before you treat any patients.”

Leah’s eyes widened. She realized she hadn’t checked her neck for hickeys. She quickly walked to a drawer and pulled out the device. “Left or right.”

Christine giggled. “How about ‘and’? I guess you also had a lot of fun.”

Leah just groaned a little and activated the regen. She should’ve known there would be a lot of teasing now. “Any chance I won’t hear that until New year’s eve?”

“Oh, you’ll be hearing it a lot longer, Leah”, the voice of Geoffrey M’Benga sounded. “The crew’s way too happy with this development. I suggest you watch out for mistletoes. Someone – and I suspect two certain members from Engineering – wanted to make good use of Christmas time. They upped the game a little last night.”

Leah rolled her eyes. She ran a hand along both sides of her neck. “Did I get everything?”

Christine stepped to her and took a look around the doctor’s neck. “Yeah. For today anyway”, she commented with a wink.

The CMO sighed and started getting to work.

M’Benga walked to Christine. “How far are we with our present?” he whispered.

“Uhura and Spock are working on it. They’re waiting for a reply from the brass. Maybe we know more tonight.”

“There’s not much time left.”

Christine shrugged. “But the mission will be over today and we have no new orders yet. If it stays that way, we’re good. If not…” She smirked. “… we just tell the brass they’re sick and unfit for duty. Who would ever learn that the captain and the CMO are not? They deserve some nice shore leave. Nobody on this ship would spill that little secret. If there is a couple that has earned a few days for themselves, it’s Leah McCoy and Jim Kirk.” She sighed dreamily. “And who knows what a romantic holiday and the beginning of a new year can result in?” She grinned.

M’Benga chuckled. “I don’t think they will get engaged that fast. We’re talking about a divorced, careful woman and a man who’s never been in a serious relationship.”

“Leave me to my romantic dreams, Doctor”, Christine pouted a little. “Christmas is a time for family and romance.”

He laughed. “You’ve read too many romance novels and fairy tales.”

She shrugged. “Maybe, but you can’t deny the fact that all of this has something of a fairy tale. The Dohlman is like the evil enchantress who tried to get the prince under her spell, but it was broken by the true love he already felt for the princess.”

“Okay, I think had way too much eggnog combined with romantic movies.”

“Let a girl dream. I – _all of us_ – waited a long time to see them get together. I’m so happy for them and don’t want them to get lost in everyday’s chaos. As I said – they earned a little time for themselves.”

“Alright, alright. If the brass says no, I’ll personally declare them sick and unfit for duty for at least a week. And I suppose there will be a malfunction of the warp drive in exactly the right moment for the Enterprise to get stuck in some nice system where we can drop them off.”

Both grinned at each other.

 

***

 

The lights were low and some instrumental Christmas music played.

Leah sighed contentedly when she sank down in the hot bubble bath. She leant back in the tub and closed her eyes.

She’d arrived before Jim and the tub was so tempting. The past days had been exhausting and her muscles ached a little from the new activities in her bed. Also, she assumed Jim would like seeing her laying in the bath.

“Can you please do that every night?”

Leah startled slightly and opened her eyes. She saw Jim leaning at the doorway. He was still wearing his uniform, but that would only be a matter of moments.

“Bubble baths are for special occasions”, she replied smiling, although the second meaning of that question wasn’t lost on her. But she wasn’t ready for that and she wasn’t sure if he was aware of the double meaning. Or ready himself.

Jim watched for a few moment’s how the foam on the water framed the visible parts Leah’s breasts. Then he undressed and slid into the tub behind her. She leant against his chest and relaxed.

“This is really nice…” Jim whispered and, under water, trailed with his hands over her skin.

“I thought we wanted to just soak in the heavenly hot water?”

He chuckled. “You relax and I play a little”, he replied in a low voice that send shivers down her spine. One of his hands moved south and found its goal.

 

***

 

The next morning Leah woke up with Jim spooned against her back. She smiled and closed her eyes again since the alarm hadn’t gone off yet. She got another half an hour of sleep until the sound of reality woke her.

“I should ban alarm clocks from the ship”, Jim murmured grumpily and tried to keep Leah in his arms.

But she freed herself and sat up. “No time to sleep in today, Darlin’.”

“Mhhhhh…” he complained.

“I should be the one being grumpy. _You_ couldn’t get enough and kept us up so late”, she teased him.

He propped up his head on a hand and grinned. “I remember you strongly begging me to go harder and faster”, he teased right back.

Leah wondered if she was blushing. “I don’t beg. I say what I want.”

He also sat up and leant in for a sweet, chaste kiss. “And that’s what I love about you, Bones.”

She playfully slapped him against the shoulder. “Out of bed with you, Captain.” She rose and didn’t make any effort to put on some clothes. She just grabbed panties and a bra from a bag she’d brought with her and went into the bathroom.

Jim’s eyes wandered over her naked body, but he restrained himself from going after her and making both of them late for their shifts.

“Bridge to Kirk”, the voice of Ensign Carrigan from Communications sounded.

With a sigh, Jim left his bed and activated a com channel. “This is Kirk.” He began to dress in some sweats and an old shirt, because he had the feeling that would be necessary in a few moments. But he wasn’t in the mood for his uniform yet.

“Sorry to disturb you so early, Sir, but I have Commodore Winona Kirk for you.”

“My mother?” Jim echoed surprised, putting the shirt on.

“Yes, Sir. She sounds worried.”

“Put her through to the computer in my quarters.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jim went to the desk in the living area, sat down and activated the screen.

“Jim, oh thank God”, Winona Kirk exclaimed with relief.

“Hi, Mom. Are you alright?” he asked surprised.

“I should ask _you_ that question!” Now she sounded a little angry. “Why didn’t you call?!”

“I sent you a Christmas letter.”

“I’m talking about you being unconscious after an attack!”

He blinked. “What? Uh… How do you know that?” He shook his head and made a calming gesture. “I’m fine, Mom. I didn’t know anyone called you about that.”

She sighed. “Commander Spock sent a short message that the situation was serious, but you were stable.”

Another surprise. Jim blinked again. “I’m so sorry, Mom. I didn’t know. But I only saw him briefly since I got better. Either it slipped his mind or he left me a message I haven’t seen yet. The past days were a little crazy and I only read messages marked urgent. But… situation doesn’t mean condition.”

She exhaled sharply. “So, you’re okay?”

“Yes. _Really_ , Mom. Just look at me. It sort of took care of itself. But it’s a little complicated. I’ll tell you when we have more time.”

“No, you tell me _right now_.”

“Mom, I have to get ready for my shift.”

“James Tiberius!” she called in a high pitched motherly voice. “I want to know what happened right now!”

“Well, uhm…” Jim started, when the bathroom door opened and Leah walked out in her black non-regulation underwear.

Winona couldn’t see her, but Jim’s gaze wandered away from the screen. “Do you have company?” she asked.

“Uhm…”

Leah looked to him. “Is that the bridge?”

His mother on the screen gave him a stern glance. “Jim, please don’t tell me you started sleeping with female crewmembers. You said you didn’t want to do that.”

He sighed. “Not exactly…” he replied, wondering how he could explain that. “She’s not any crewmember.”

Leah walked slowly over, but stopped, so only Jim could see her. “Who is it?”

“Winona Kirk! And who are you?” a female voice answered. “Come over here!”

Leah’s eyes widened. This wasn’t how she wanted to introduce herself as Jim’s girlfriend – even though she hadn’t given a meeting with his mother any thought until now.

“Uhm, Mom…” Jim tried, but earned a glare from the elder woman.

Leah stepped next to him. “I’m sorry, Commodore Kirk. I don’t usually run around like this. I should put something on. I’m Doctor Leah McCoy. We met very briefly when Jim got appointed Captain of the Enterprise.”

“Leah.” Winona’s eyes lit up and all anger or confusion vanished from her face. “Wait!” she added, when the doctor turned to walk away again. “This is quite a surprise. But a nice one. I didn’t know you and Jim are together… You _are_ together, right? This isn’t a friends-with-benefits-thing, is it?”

Jim chuckled, took Leah’s left hand and kissed it. “No, definitely not. But it’s all new. It has to do with the incident you’re calling about.”

“Okay, I’m getting dressed now”, Leah declared. “Be right back.”

Jim’s eyes were glued to her and Winona watched amused how taken he was with the doctor.

“Well, I almost lost hope that this was ever going to happen”, his mother commented. “I’m happy that both of you finally admitted your feelings.”

“What?” His jaw dropped.

“Half of Starfleet is wondering when the two of you would finally become a couple. The other half is jealous and pines after one of you”, his mother dryly remarked.

Leah appeared next to Jim again, wearing her blue uniform dress. “Huh. That’s… a little disturbing.”

Winona smiled. “I think it’s sweet. The first part, I mean.” She suddenly laughed. “Now I understand what that fuss is about.”

“What do you mean?” Jim replied.

“Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura are trying to get special shore leave for the two of you and the brass is confused that this request comes from them but not from one of you. That and the report of some kind of attack on you, Jim, had me really worried.”

“Spock and Uhura?” Jim frowned. “That’s weird. I’ll ask them. Maybe the requested it when I was unconscious and Bones didn’t know when I would wake up. Perhaps they wanted to get us somewhere for help.”

Winona smiled at the nickname. But worry rose up again. “Please tell me finally what happened.”

“Elaan, the Dohlman of Elas, happened”, Leah replied instead of him and with a hint of anger in her voice. “She made Jim touch her tears, because she wanted him to fall in love with her. In her sick mind she had planned to marry him and secure her reign over this sector of space with him and the Enterprise at her disposal. Jim fell in some sort of coma.” She almost blushed a little. “But apparently the tears work only on unbound men.”

Winona’s smile turned into a happy grin. “Ah, so it couldn’t affect him in the end, because he was already in love with _you_ , Leah.” 

“I woke up after a few hours…” Jim just said. “I guess my body needed to fight the substance in the tears off. And since then… you know…”

His mother nodded. “Well, that answers the most important questions, I guess. The brass will grant the leave. Not only for you, but for the entire crew. I know they’ll send approval today. I suggest Risa. You’re only one day away at warp nine. I’ll be there, too. We could meet and celebrate the new year. Of course, I don’t want to intrude on the two of you.”

“Uhm…” Jim looked to Leah. He was a little afraid this was too much too fast.

But his girlfriend and CMO smiled. “Sure, why not.”

“Great. I already made reservations for you. A nice bungalow with a private beach far away from the main travel goals. I myself will stay in a nice hotel in the capital.”

“Uhm, Mom…” Jim took a deep breath. “You do _know_ that this isn’t a honeymoon?”

Leah froze for a moment and Winona chuckled. “Yes, Honey. I know that. But the two of you deserve some time all for yourself. I know how exhausting life on a starship is for a couple. So, pack light and just enjoy this. I’ll send you the details and arrange a New Year’s party for the crew. Bye!”

“Bye…” Jim and Leah said in unison, still a little stunned about the conversation.

 

***

 

“Good morning everyone!” Jim called cheerfully when he walked to the command chair. He sat down and crossed one leg over the other. “Sulu, set a course to Risa. Warp nine.”

All eyes were on him instantly.

“Captain?” Spock asked surprised. “Did we get orders from Starfleet I do not know about?”

“Sort of.” Jim grinned.

Spock and Uhura exchanged a glance and noticed that he was watching them.

“Shore leave for everyone”, Jim explained after a few moments of silence.

Spock arched an eyebrow.

“I didn’t–“ Uhura started.

“A message from the brass will get here soon”, Jim interrupted her. “I know it from a very reliable source.”

“Captain– “ Spock began.

But Jim raised a hand. “Yes, Spock, I know.” He smiled. “Thank you.” He looked to Uhura. “Both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all this fluff there will be some more in the epilogue with New Year's Eve on Risa :)


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff to wrap up this story :) I'm already working on some other fics.

Leah and Jim didn’t make any effort to avoid the insane amount of mistletoes which suddenly hung in the most frequented areas of the ship. When they entered the mess hall that evening everyone looked at them expectantly. Leah shrugged and leant in for a short kiss.

But Jim gave her one of his famous grins when he had a spontaneous and sometimes crazy idea – he suddenly dipped her Hollywood style.

The crew nearly freaked out. The applause and cheering was nearly deafening.

And the kiss was hot. Leah just held on to Jim until he brought her back on both feet. She felt dizzy for a moment and was flushed.

But instead of letting exasperation show or giving some of her usual remarks, she suddenly smirked at him. “I’m starved. I’m thinking about three courses since I had nothing to eat since breakfast.”, she said and headed to the counter in order to pick out some food.

Jim blinked, slowly following her. “But that…” He looked after her in disbelieve. “… will take forever…”

Leah didn’t turn. She just smiled victoriously to herself. She knew that he wanted that kiss to be an innuendo for a quick meal and a long dessert in his quarters. But she decided to get back on him a little for that kind of kiss in public.

Well, she would make up for it later of course.

This kiss wasn’t the only one in public area on the ship until they reached Risa the next day. Mistletoes in Medbay, on the bridge and again in the mess hall gave the crew some entertainment. And besides Jim and Leah a lot of other people had to kiss.

The last mistletoe waited in the transporter room.

“Oh, what the hell…” Leah mumbled.

Jim grinned, when she slid her arm around his neck, pulling him into a kiss in the middle of the transporter platform.

“Energize”, the doctor ordered and gave him a second quick kiss before the golden lights engulfed them. “But the mistletoes better be gone when we come back.”

They materialized in a nice little house at a beautiful private beach where they spend the remaining time until the New Year’s Eve Party. Jim almost bailed on the party. He would have rather stayed in bed with Leah.

But she didn’t allow that. Not even his tempting plan of making her orgasm the moment when the clock would strike midnight could change her mind. She insisted of going to the party his mother had planned.

So, they went, dressed up nicely.

Jim had his right hand on the small of Leah’s back when they entered the party. The room was already buzzing with people. But Winona Kirk saw the couple the moment they walked in.

“Jim! Leah!” She practically ran to them, pulled her son in a tight embrace and did the same with Leah. “I’m glad you’re here.” She laughed. “But I can imagine you would have rather stayed at that cozy little place.”

“Yes”, Jim admitted, while Leah said “No” in the same moment

Jim kept grinning, Leah rolled her eyes.

Winona grinned. “All I and your crew want is having you here for a few hours and midnight. You can head back right after.” She sighed happily. “It’s so great being able to spend New Year’s Eve with you, Jim. I wanted that for years.”

She studied the couple. Jim was having an arm around Leah’s waist and the doctor relaxed against his side. “And seeing how happy the two of you are, is wonderful.”

Jim smiled, but almost feared some remarks about an engagement or even more.

“Come on, get some Champaign or something to eat”, Winona said instead and looked at Leah again. “And maybe us women can chat later. It’s the first time Jim has a serious girlfriend and someone I can talk to.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Mom…”

She chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry, I won’t embarrass you, Jim. I just want to enjoy having both of you here.”

Leah shrugged and later talked with Winona for a while. Jim’s mother was of course curious about a lot of things and dropped hidden hints about family and the future. But Leah caught everything and replied completely vague and neutral. She herself also wondered about some of those things. But the relationship was too new for answers. For now the doctor just wanted to have the best New Year’s Eve in years.

Jim watched them from afar. Part of him was a little scared of having his mother more or less interrogation his girlfriend. The other part was glad they were getting along so well.

Right before midnight, Jim took Leah’s hand and led her to a small balcony. The doors were open and they stepped into the cool air.

“Are you enjoying the party?” Leah asked.

“Yeah… it’s good we went here.”

They listened to someone counting down the last seconds to midnight and slowly gravitated to each other. Their lips met the moment everyone inside called “Happy New Year!”in unison and some fireworks started in the sky over the Risan capital.

The picture of them smiling at each other full of love Winona Kirk snapped of them a moment later, ended up in a frame on her desk. It was to be accompanied the following years by a wedding picture and photos of her grandchildren.


End file.
